


I'm holding onto you

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chubby Josh, Comfort, Cute, Elementary School, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, Jishwa, M/M, Mario Kart, Pizza and cake coz why not lol, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh invites Tyler round to his and they play video games





	I'm holding onto you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanilla_Ella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Ella/gifts).



> Hope you like it!  
> Thanks for all your lovely comments my fren, you're so lovely and let's stay alive okay? Sending all my love and support sweetie xo <3333
> 
> I know I said I'd try and post it later on in the week but I wanted to write something that would hopefullly cheer people up like it did me <3 and thought 'aw f**k it'

The pink haired boy swung his arm round the shoulder of his best friend. 

Tyler giggled and playfully punched Josh's shoulder. 

"Hey Jishwa!" Tyler chirped, grinning at his friend. 

"Tyler!" Josh smiled. "Do you wanna come round to mine and we can play?"

Tyler thought it was awesome that Josh's sisters played with his hair and put rainbow colours in them.

"Yes!!" Tyler shouted happily as the boys headed into Maths class. 

 

* * *

Josh groaned and dragged his feet heavily out of class. 

"Ugh." 

"Same," Tyler yawned. 

Tyler suddenly stopped. "Come on Josh, let's go!!!"

So the two boys ran out the building, holding hands. 

* * *

 

Josh opened his door and dashed upstairs to his room, all the while dragging Tyler with him and yelling "Mom! We're home!"

"Now stop right there Joshua," 

Josh paused and turned to face his smiling mother. "Hi Tyler dear." 

Tyler smiled back "Hi Mrs Dun."

She ruffled Tyler's hair - "How many times Ty, call me Laura!" 

"Hi Laura."

Josh's mom embraced the two boys "Now you guys have fun now!" 

The friends ran to Josh's room.  

* * *

 

Josh was Todd and Tyler was Baby Peach "coz why not?" Tyler had laughed- "you get the bullet bike which is sick!"

Josh soon realised how right Tyler was. He was annihilating him. Josh kept coming 7th and Tyler won eveytime. 

The boys playfully punched each other and Tyler sat on Josh's soft stomach. 

Josh chuckled and just let Tyler sit on him. The brown haired boy could feel the joy radiating off his best friend and it made him smile. 

"Hey Ty?" Josh asked. 

"Yeah Jish?"

"Let's do Rainbow Road."

Tyler's face fell - "But I suck at Rainbow road!"

Josh smiled evilly, "Silly, that's the point."

* * *

 

As much as Tyler hated to admit it, josh was right. 

He was bad at Rainbow Road, he kept falling off the path, all the while Josh zoomed ahead on his little bike. 

Josh was so happy when he won. 

He squeaked in delight and flew downstairs to tell his mum. 

* * *

 

Mama Dun gave the boys pizza and cake and made them promise not to make a mess. 

They crossed their fingers and disappeared into Josh's room. 

Screaming as they threw food at each other. 

* * *

 

Hours passed, it was 11:30pm and the boys were exhausted. 

After brishing their teeth and putting on their pjs - Tyler was wearing Josh's comfy alien pyjamas - the friends curled into bed together. 

"Goodnight Ty."

"Goodnight Jishwa, love you."

Josh grinned into the darkness 

"Love you too Ty."

|-/

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Mario kart gives me life lol


End file.
